Warriors:Spiritclan part one The search begins
by Seafang2203
Summary: Well basicly the title is self explanitory


**Hey I'm a-back and you thought I was gonna' leave you with an anonymous cliff hanger this might be a little short but it's gonna' be very action pack and dramatic but hope ya like it! P.S It's in first person because evidently the form wasn't allowed **

As I woke up from my dream I raced back to camp as fast as I could _I have to tell every body about the prophicy someting tells me that I might have the future of the clans on my shoulders. Spottedleaf could of told me about that ' oh no pessure or anything' why am I the one who aways gets all the pressure. _Once I got back to camp I told Firestar,Leafpool, and -Jaypaw **because** I respect him a lot for putting up with cats who are " scared" of his blindness. " I think I need to go to my original clan, Spiritcalan, to accomplish this. Of corse I'll take some cats from our clan" I said explaining how this whole prophicy thing is going to work out. "How about some of the senior warriors" suggested Leafpool. " I was thinking about Jaypaw,Lionpaw, and Squrrileflight after all you know that they are all capable of going, but first I've got to show all of you something that is given to me by STARCLAN when I left long story short when a cat is 3 moons old they touch a shard of a moon stone and it will glow if they are ment to train elsewhere when I touched it it glowed the brightest and that's why I came to the four great clans to train as a warrior so STARCLAN gave me these;"

then _wings_ started to apear that sparkled with small gold feathers at the end of them as the wings started to appear a necklace with a shining pearl crystal started to appear as well." With these any thing can be accomplished" I said as Firestar and Leafpool stared in astnishment." I know I can't see or any thing but my senses tell me that you are growing wings?" Said Jaypaw. " Yep, that's exactly what's happening" I said. As we watched the sun rise up from its hiding place.

Firestar got out of his den and told the clan what was about to happen once I met up with Jaypaw,Lionpaw, and Squrrileflight we began walking to the entrance of the camp. " wow so you have wings that disappear and re-appear when ever you please?!" Squrrileflight asked excitedly and I answered with a simple ' yes'. " Not to be rude or anything, but how are we going to get there?" Asked Lionpaw eagerly." Like this" I said as I pressed the cryastl on my necklace then in a flash of light we where there. All of my old friends came running to meet me and my other clan mates so I introduced every body and told them about the prophicy;

-Spottedrose: a brown and peure white tabby she- cat with blue eyes

-Pinepelt: a creamy brown she- cat with green eyes

-Redfoot: a golden tabby Tom with a unique red hind- paws

-Embertail- a black,brown, and cream calico she- cat with hazel eyes commonly known as Crazytail by her good friends

-Bloosomflight: a creamy yellow she- cat who is currently the

-Skyfang: a beautiful golden tabby she cat with blue eyes who is now the deputy

-Duskstar: a dark brown Tom with gold flecks Amber eyes and a rare stubby tail

* note that there will be more that will reappear in the story these are just good freinds of Seafang's.

"Now that every ones been introduced let give you a tour of the camp" then out of the blue a Spiritclan apprentice named Longpaw came bounding in followed by two more Spiritclan warriors Tawnyflight and Lionstripe as Longpaw said " We found two loner kits at the edge of the forest who where just born their mother appeared to have died in kitting" the clan gasped in shock because one was scarlet red and the other was white as snow with a gray spot on the left flank that looked very similar to an ice cryastal. Then I said my thoughts along with many others " Those are the prophicised kits".

**Mwahahaha!XD I just love doing that to people hopefuly the next chapter will be good there might be a time gap to save some time to where the newly found kits are apprentices Because I was thinking about seafang, squrirleflight, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Mabel some cats from spiritclan including the new kit going on a jurny to find the amulet of lionclan. ****Oh and a little back round knowledge about Spiritclan, can have kits and mates and cats from other clans can also mate as long as their leaders knows where they are meeting. NOW GIVE ME LOTS OF COMMENTS PLZ! I NEED LOTS OF FEEDBACK TO SURVIVE!**


End file.
